thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. For his mission, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. History Origins Silver was born in 1995, he was close with his parents and when he was 14 years old he was somehow sent 198 years into the future, never to see his parents again, there was a monster in the future named Iblis. Silver realized it was his duty to protect the future from other disasters. In 2012 he saw a portal that had opened up to his world and met Blaze the Cat, the two then spent their time protecting the future from disasters. Tired of justice One day in early June of 2207, Silver was flying through a ruined city until Blaze, showed up and informed him that Iblis had appeared again. Silver flew off, with Blaze following behind on foot. Once they reached their destination, they found Iblis had risen from the lava. The two defeated Iblis, but Silver became frustrated that they were unable to completely destroy him. He and Blaze then notice Mephiles standing up on the remains of a building, who tells them that, if they want to change the future, they must go back in time to kill the Iblis Trigger, the individual responsible for Iblis' resurrection. Mephiles states the Iblis Trigger is Sonic, and sends himself, Blaze, and Silver back in time to early June of 2012 when Sonic was still alive, although the trio was separated from each other in the process. Silver found Sonic after his failed attempt to save Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman during the Festival of the Sun. Before he could act, Silver was distracted by Amy when she mistook him for Sonic. Amy offers to help him find the person he is looking for, but Silver was unwilling to accept her help. Eventually, he decided to help Amy in exchange for her help, though neither of them knew they were both looking for the same person: Sonic. Finding the Iblis Trigger Soon afterward, Silver encountered Sonic and attacked him. Sonic initially had the upper hand, but Silver used his psychokinesis to take Sonic by surprise and throw him into a wall, incapacitating him. Silver wondered if Mephiles was joking, wondering how someone as weak as Sonic could possibly be the Iblis Trigger. Sonic attempted to run after Silver when Dr. Eggman captured Elise again, but Silver stopped him in his tracks and was about to deliver the final blow when Amy intervened, allowing Sonic to escape. Silver told Amy the world would be devastated due to Sonic's actions, but Amy refused to believe Sonic would do such a thing, then she left Silver in a huff. Disheartened, Silver went off to ponder whether killing Sonic to save the future was truly the right thing to do. Blaze found Silver at the docks and, after some conversation, she convinced him that they need to save the future by any means necessary. After failing to track Sonic down at Eggman's base in White Acropolis (though they acquire Elise's blue Chaos Emerald there), they encountered Mephiles, who told them that Sonic was at the terminal station. After tracking him down, Silver attacked Sonic with his psychokinesis once more, allowing Eggman to capture Elise once again in the confusion. Again, Silver was about to deliver the final blow when Shadow (whom Silver at first mistook for Mephiles) intervened, again allowing Sonic to escape. The two fought to a standstill, and Shadow used Chaos Control to evade Silver's intended punch and kicked Silver in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Refusing to be defeated and desperate to save his world, Silver pulled out his Chaos Emerald and copied Shadow in performing a Chaos Control, causing the two of them to accidentally open up a time portal. Shadow was impressed Silver induced Chaos Control, but suspected Mephiles may have darker intentions for the orders he had given Silver. He asked Silver to follow him back to the day that the Solaris Project went haywire so they could discover what really happened. Once they arrived, Shadow and Silver witnessed the project's failure first hand, with a machine exploding and the Duke of Soleanna badly injured while protecting a younger Elise. The hedgehog duo decided to split up; Shadow pursued Mephiles while Silver pursued Iblis. Silver tracked down Iblis and paralyzed it with his psychokinesis and the dying Duke (despite Silver's insistence that he run) seized this opportunity to use a Chaos Emerald to seal Iblis within the unconscious body of Elise, entrusting Silver to escort her to a safe place. Silver carried Elise out of the lab and met up with Shadow who had successfully captured Mephiles. Silver set Elise down by a nearby tree while Shadow left the Scepter of Darkness with her, knowing what becomes of it in the future. Together they opened up a time portal to the present, which Shadow immediately jumping through. Silver was just about to follow when he hears Elise call for her father in her sleep. Feeling sorry for her, Silver gave Elise his blue Chaos Emerald and then followed Shadow through the portal. Realizing the truth Upon their return, Silver revealed to Blaze that Mephiles had lied about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger and realized that Eggman may intend to release Iblis. Silver and Blaze assisted Sonic to save Elise from Eggman to which Sonic accepted their help. However, they witnessed the Egg Carrier crashing into a mountain and exploding, killing both Elise and Eggman. After a moment of grieving, Sonic and Silver used Chaos Control to allow Sonic to travel back in time before the Egg Carrier left Eggman's base in order to save her, and Sonic gave Silver his Chaos Emerald in order for Silver and Blaze to return to their own time, which they do. Silver and Blaze then defeated Iblis once more and he attempted to use himself as Iblis's vessel. Although he was not accepted, Blaze was. She sealed Iblis within herself and used Chaos Control to teleport herself into another dimension, much to Silver's dismay and sadness. In the past, when Mephiles merged with Iblis, Silver was among the characters who were transported to Solaris's dimension, where they all worked together to gather the Chaos Emeralds in order to resurrect Sonic and defeat Solaris. In the end, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver successfully destroyed Solaris, and Sonic and Elise traveled back in time to when Solaris was just a flame and extinguish him, erasing the game's events from history, and thus, resetting the timeline. What became of Silver's world after this is unknown, but Blaze was still the same, and both of them vaguely remembered the events. Relationships Blaze the Cat Blaze is Silver's best friend who was like an older sister to him before becoming his girlfriend. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) exclusively, she has lived with him in his time period for a while. She works with Silver as a partner and because she is able to sense his flames, it is she who informs him when Iblis reincarnates. They constantly work together to beat the infant Iblis back into the lava from whence it came. Silver is also emotionally dependent upon Blaze; he becomes very insecure when alone, and it is usually Blaze who helps Silver back on his feet. Before she vanishes from their world at the end of Silver's story, Blaze reveals that she always liked Silver's naivete, leaving Silver deeply saddened after he is forced to seal her in another dimension. Ironically, while Silver's main enemy is a creature called the Flames of Disaster, and controls fire, Blaze also controls fire, which is why Iblis could be sealed inside Blaze. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver respects Blaze and looks to her for guidance, validation, and emotional support. He was also one of the few who did not tease Blaze about her pyrokinesis. Aside from that, they both share the same core desire to help others and bring evil to justice at any cost, and they both pursue their goals with unwavering determination. Because they share ideas and because Blaze's logical mind grounds Silver's more emotional one, she keeps him pointed in the general vicinity of the right direction. Her maturity and focus make up for Silver's immaturity and inexperience. Currently they spend a lot of time together, adventuring between Sonic's world, Blaze's world and Silver's World. Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is claimed by Mephiles to be the "Iblis Trigger" that set Iblis free years before Silver's time, thus dooming the world to ruin. Initially, Silver was bent on stopping Sonic from unleashing Iblis into the world, speaking of the "Iblis Trigger" with loathing. However, he found his resolve and hostility towards Sonic wavering after seeing the way that Amy revered him as a hero. He changed his mind entirely after discovering that Mephiles had lied to him about Sonic. He, therefore, let go of his hate and helped Sonic through Kingdom Valley, and the two of them eventually befriended. Even though Elise blew out the Flames of Disaster at the end of the game, Sonic and Silver remember each other. In Sonic Rivals, he and Sonic encounter each other for the first time. Sonic raises an eyebrow at Silver's "attitude" when they meet and the two did not exactly see eye-to-eye, so they battle each other throughout the rest of the game. At the end of the game, though, Silver willingly teams up with Sonic and came to respectfully acknowledge his bravery. When they meet again in Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is again competitive towards Sonic and his partner, Tails. In these games, at least, Silver seems to find Sonic and his carefree attitude annoying, harboring an opinion of the blue hedgehog similar to Shadow's. It's likely that Sonic's apparent inability to take things seriously rubs Silver the wrong way. In Sonic Generations, Silver's relationship with Sonic seems to have improved and is a lot friendlier. After he is convinced that Sonic is the real Sonic and not an imposter, Silver happily hands over his Chaos Emerald and, later, gladly accepts Sonic's challenges to a rematch, claiming that it should be fun. After time was restored, Silver and Shadow show up and celebrate at Sonic's surprise birthday party. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Silver, after being defeated in Cubyrinth, casually asked how Sonic was doing. This could mean that Silver only feels hostile towards Sonic when he worries that Sonic might interfere with his plans to save the future. In relaxed situations, the two seem to be friendly rivals. Shadow the Hedgehog The two first met in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), when Silver mistook him for Mephiles. The two ventured back in time together using a dimensional rift to learn the truth about Iblis and the Solaris Project. Shadow seems to be impressed by Silver's powers and his determination; most specifically how quickly he learns to induce Chaos Control. Keeping in mind that normally Shadow does not concern himself with other people and prefers to work alone, he takes Silver under his quills surprisingly easily when going into the past. At the same time, Silver seems slightly in awe of Shadow and by the end of their time together is much more mature. Even though the events of that game were erased, they do remember each other. In Sonic Rivals, at first, Shadow did not trust Silver's speculations about Dr. Eggman's true identity. After realizing that he was right, the two helped each other in the Meteor Base. At the end of the game, Silver referred to both Shadow and Sonic as brave. In Sonic Rivals 2, however, they're not allies; they fight each other at some points and Silver was very vocal when warning Shadow not to get in his way. They also work together in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games to save Omochao and a Chao. In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games they have a special winning animation, with Silver posing much more aggressively than usual in an interesting attempt to mimic Shadow's stance. While they have their differences, they work together well, and Silver admires and respects Shadow. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, they also have a winning animation where they acknowledge each other in a neutral way. Amy Rose In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Amy mistook Silver for Sonic. Amy, who thought he was simply looking for someone, offered to help him if he would help her. Unable to deny her offer, Silver was dragged along with Amy unwillingly for a while, and found her a distraction, while Amy became his friend and promised to help him find the "Iblis Trigger". Eventually, though, Silver's helpful nature kicked in and he set aside his quest momentarily to help her search through Dusty Desert. Silver's alliance with Amy ended up being only temporary, which ended once Silver found Sonic and tried to kill him. When Amy found out that Silver intended to kill Sonic, she left Silver, which disappointed him, he did seem as if he was going to call her back, but didn't upon realizing that it didn't matter, she would leave anyway. Strangely, when they meet again after Sonic dies and Mephiles and Iblis fuse, she bears no particular malice towards him for his past actions. Even though Elise blew out The Flames Of Disaster, Silver and Amy still remember each other. Espio the Chameleon Espio appears to be one of Silver's closest friends. The two met only in Sonic Rivals 2. Before they met, Espio was given an assignment by Vector the Crocodile to find out information about the recent Chao disappearances. He began to investigate Silver, a prime suspect, which the hedgehog found annoying. Eventually, the two set aside their differences and teamed up in order to stop Eggman Nega and his plans. Once they completed their mission, the two bid each other farewell, in hopes of meeting each other again. Mephiles the Dark In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Mephiles takes advantage of Silver's gullibility and frustration at the constant resurrection of Iblis to manipulate him into releasing the monster in the past. He informs Blaze and Silver that Sonic was the "Iblis Trigger", the one responsible for releasing the Iblis onto the world, and uses his powers to send them back in time in order to assassinate him. In reality, Sonic's death would serve as the catalyst. Silver initially believed Mephiles' lies with blind faith, but his encounters with Sonic and the others began to make him question his intentions, eventually making lose all faith in him and viewing him as the enemy when discovered the truth about Mephiles. Knuckles the Echidna Silver and Knuckles have a small rivalry with each other. Normally, they don't pay much attention to each other, though they have had heated battles with one another occasionally. Physical Description Normal Form Silver is a very light grey (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. Pony Form Silver's pony form is a unicorn, he is coated silver with the same eyes and his cutie mark is the symbol on his gloves. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. According to his character profile in Sonic Generations, he is an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, Silver is somewhat young and immature, Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as nave and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is the focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright slow-witted. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtle tools of manipulators. When meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Theme Song "Dreams of an Absolution" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZBctzSajNI Voice Voice from games (Quinton Flynn). Silver The Hedgehog Quotes "Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess." "It's no use!" "I've finally found him. The Iblis Trigger." "A lot brighter than this. The sky is blue, and everybody's got a smile." "To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?" "But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must..." "This will end it!" "I will never give up! Let's go!" "This time frame should be safe, as long as they're around... Those blue and Shadow hedgehogs certainly are brave!" "All right! Here it goes!" "No one can stop me!" "I won't lose!" "Not bad all in all." "That was easy!" "You're letting me get lazy." "I'm using everything I've got!" "I'll give it everything I've got!" "I am not to be trifled with!" "Eggman NEGA! This is the end of the line for you!" "I know you can do this Sonic!" "How could this happen?" "How about this!?" "I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought along side me to save the world... You're my friend! ... Right?" "Let's take the enemy out together!" "We"ll help out from here!" Gallery Silver The Hedgehog Pony.png|Silver as a pony. Silver The Hedgehog 5.png Trivia *Silver is the only hedgehog that isn't a Speed type. Instead, Silver can be considered a flight type character since he uses his psychokinesis to fly. **However, in Sonic Runners he is a speed type character, making him the first character to officially change formation in different games, followed by Blaze the Cat in the same game who's gone from speed type to power type. ***This excludes the more recent ESP Silver character in the game, in which case he is again classified as a flight type character. *Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have the same height: 4 feet and 5 inches. **They weigh the same: 99 lb (or 45 kg). Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Characters Category:Tragic Category:Adults